narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Issho Nekoyoroshi
Issho Nekoyoroshi is a Konohagakure kunoichi. She is 12 when the series starts and 16 in Shippuden. Issho often uses taijutsu and ninjutsu. Like the Inuzuka clan, the Nekoyoroshi clan has a kitten she can make combo's with. Background Issho Nekoyoroshi has an unusual demon that was only seen in the Nekoyoroshi family tree. Her uncle had this demon, the Neko-Kira, and Issho inherted it. Issho was abandoned by her father, acusing her as the one that killed her mother. She was found by the Hidden Village's Hokage, along with a small kitten. Issho is a skilled kunoichi that wishes for respect from the village. Before learning how to control her demon, Issho was ignored by any of the kids. She learned how to control it when she was 14. She was a genin at 12 years-old, a chunnin at 14 and a jounin at 15 until today. Personality Issho has a friendly personality, as long as no one interferes with her freedom or friends. Whenever the Neko-Kira is activated she turns into someone that can be killed off easily. She likes to climb into trees and to groom her kitten, Koneko-chan. Appearance Issho's appearance in part I is a simple light blue dress. In both parts, Issho is wearing her headband on her forehead, the headband almost covered by her hair, on the right part. In part II, Issho's main reason for her hair covering her right eye is the fact that the right eye has turned blue because the Neko-Kira allows someone to control it only if that person becomes one with it, changing one of the eyes and a part of her hair into deep blue. In part II, Issho wears an iron armour covering her breasts, and a small black kimono, that blurs into light blue at the end. Issho wears unusual boots for the ninja world in both parts. Issho's weakness is seeing someone cry and her usual technique is growing her cat claws and then attacking the enemy. While the enemy blocks her attack, Issho bites his hand with her cat fangs. Kekkei Genkai Issho's kekkei genkai is the Neko-Kira. It is a deadly ability for those who don't know how to use it, and a very useless activity for those who know. Since Issho can control it, both of her eyes turn blue, and her claws and fangs come out. But when she starts panicking, something in her head triggers and makes it hard to move or to think. When she is mad, her Neko-Kira comes out immediately, giving a very painful headache, sometime making her faint. Her uncle had the Neko-Kira, Issho inherting it from him. Her father abandoned her for this reason, her uncle killing his mother because of the demon. Stats Part I Issho's first appearance in Part I is in episode 23. Issho is one of the genins that are waiting for the exam to begin. She can be seen talking to a girl with blonde hair. When she finds out that they need to cheat she summoned her kitten, Koneko, to go spy on the others. She finishes without the supervisors knowing and passes this first exam. In the Forest Of Death, Issho does all of the work for her team and gets the scrolls. The other's refused to cooperate because of their fear or Issho and her demon. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Her first name, "Issho" means "together". Her mother gave her this name before she died, so that whenever her daughter felt lonely, she would know that her mother is with her and that she is not hated by her. The "Neko" in Issho's last name means "cat" while "yoroshi" is a common suffix. * Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT